cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Helen Mirren
and Helen Mirren in BBC Play of the Month: The Changeling]] Helen Mirren (1945 - ) Film Deaths *''Hamlet'' (1976) [Ophelia/''Gertrude]: Playing a dual role, "Ophelia" drowns in a river (shown in a surreal, symbolic montage). "Gertrude's" death is not depicted in this adaptation of the play. *Caligula'' (1979) [Caesonia]: Stabbed in the stomach with a sword by Paolo Bonacelli on the steps of the Senate, after she attempts to rush to Malcolm McDowell's aid. *''The Long Good Friday'' (1980) [Victoria]: Presumably killed off camera by Pierce Brosnan's cohorts (we only see her screaming as she is being restrained in the back of a cab as Bob Hoskins sees her as he is driven by). *''Excalibur'' (1981) [Morgana]: Strangled by her son (Robert Addie), after she fails to recognize her due to Nicol Williamson undoing her spells of youth and beauty, causing her to transform into her true age (Kay McLaren). *''Pascali's Island'' (1988) [Lydia Neuman]: Shot in the stomach as she reaches for her lover, after first being shot in the shoulder. (Thanks to Bill) *''Where Angels Fear to Tread'' (1991) [Lilia Herriton]: Dies shortly after childbirth. (Thanks to Mark) *''Shadowboxer'' (2005) [Rose]: Shot in the head (as a mercy killing) by Cuba Gooding Jr. while they're making love in the woods. (Thanks to Jeff) *''The Last Station[[The Last Station (2009)| '(2009)]] [Sofya Tolstaya]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes, several years after the final scene; her death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. (Thanks to Tommy) *Arthur' '(2011)' [''Lillian Hobson]: Dies (off-screen) of an unspecified illness; we learn of her death afterwards when Russell Brand is informed. (See also John Gielgud in the 1981 version.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Hitchcock'' (2012) [Alma Reville Hitchcock]: Stabbed to death (off-camera) by Anthony Hopkins in the shower in a daydream sequence, when Anthony imagines killing Helen while rehearsing the scene with Scarlett Johansson. (She survives the movie in reality.) (Thanks to Tim) *''Woman in Gold ''(2015)'' [''Maria Altmann]: Dies of old age/natural causes (off-screen) some time after the film's events; her death is mentioned in the onscreen text at the end of the film. TV Deaths *''Miss Julie'' ('1972)' [Miss Julie]: Commits suicide (presumably off-screen). *''BBC Play of the Month: The Changeling'' (1974) [Beatrice-Joanna]: Stabbed in the chest by Stanley Baker; she dies shortly after confessing her part in his crimes. *''Caesar and Claretta'' (1975; TV movie) [Claretta Petacci]: Presumably executed, along with Robert Hardy, by a firing squad of partisans. (I haven't seen this, so I don't know whether it actually depicts their execution or ends before that point.) *''Oresteia: Agamemnon'' (1979) [Cassandra]: Presumably stabbed to death by Diana Rigg and Diana's lover. (I haven't seen this mini-series, but I'm familiar with the history/legend.) *''The Roman Spring of Mrs. Stone'' (2003; TV movie) [Karen Stone]: Presumably killed (off-screen) by Rodrigo Santoro after she lets him into her apartment; the movie fades out as he approaches her, but the tone of the story implies that she will be killed. (Rodrigo's nameless character has been interpreted by some critics as a personification of death.) (See also Vivien Leigh in the 1961 film.) *''Elizabeth I'' (2005; mini-series) [Queen Elizabeth I]: Dies of old age/natural causes. (Thanks to Aymeric) Noteworthy Connections Wife of Taylor Hackford Gallery helenmirren-caligula.jpg|Helen Mirren in Caligula helenmirren-whereangelsfear.jpg|Helen Mirren in Where Angels Fear to Tread Mirren, Helen Mirren, Helen Mirren, Helen Mirren, Helen Mirren, Helen Mirren, Helen Mirren, Helen Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by childbirth Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by execution